dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fenris/Dialogue
Fenris' dialogue contains a list of conversations he shares with his companions and Hawke. Friendship/Rivalry Note: not sure the best way to organize this yet and there's limited information, but it's a start. Note2: Friendship/Rivalry solutions, shouldn't be mixed with simple quotes (it complicates search) To get rivalry with Fenris: * On Long Way Home select 'It did help us' when Merrill removes the barrier for * On Long Way Home tell Merrill you will visit her when you make it to the Alienage. * On Welcome Home if you told Merrill you would visit her, flirt and be diplomatic (May be other options as well)for * When Fenris joins a mage Hawke - select 'Power' for , 'Is this a problem?' for , 'Nothing' for and 'survival' or 'Find out' for * Fenris in his house * Bringing Fenris to the Gallows for the first time, choose 'It's wrong to opress mages' for , 'The circle doesn't work for For friendship with Fenris: * On Long Way Home select 'The demon, you mean' when Merril removes the barrier for * On Long Way Home tell Merril you won't visit * When talking to Fenris in his home the first time, Flirt + I'm willing to listen + I've thought about it + My family is here + ask questions + You could make a home here + Flatterer resulted in * First time you visit the Gallows select 'The circle is necessary' for Fenris and Hawke *'Fenris': I cannot imagine what it must be like to lose your family. *'Fenris': Anything I could say would be insufficient. I'm sorry. Fenris and Anders *'Anders': So. There must be mages in Tevinter that don't use blood magic. *'Fenris': Of course. There are slaves. The magisters do not hesitate to collar their own kind. *'Anders': But no magisters? *'Fenris': Why must you go on about this? No magister would turn down an advantage over his rivals. If he did, he'd be dead. *'Anders': You know, to use blood magic you must look a demon in the eye and accept his offer. I just figured some of them would say no. For aesthetic reasons, if nothing else. (If Hawke romanced Fenris) *'Anders': I can't imagine what Hawke sees in you. *'Fenris': It is done. Leave it be. *'Anders': Well, good. I always knew she/he had some sense. *'Fenris': Do not make light of this. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done. (If Isabela is in the party) *'Isabela': Oh, will you two get over yourselves? You're like two dogs around a bitch in heat. *'Fenris': We were talking about Hawke. Not you. (If Isabela is in the party and you slept with her as well) *'Isabela': Oh, will you two get over yourselves? I did her/him too. (If Hawke spent the night with Fenris, but moved on to Anders) *'Anders': You were an idiot to leave Hawke. *'Fenris': And you were fast enough to replace me. *'Anders': I love him/her. You have no idea what that means. *'Fenris': Do not bare your heart to me, mage, unless you would have me rip it out. (If Hawke spent the night with Fenris, but moved on to Anders) *'Fenris': You... are living with Hawke now? *'Anders': What of it? *'Fenris': Be good to him/her. Break his/her heart, and I will kill you. *'Anders': Not all mages are weak. *'Fenris': True. Hawke, for instance, is not weak. (If Hawke is a mage) / Bethany, for instance, is not weak. *'Anders': I notice you specifically didn't mention me. *'Fenris': That is also true. *'Anders': I'll prove to you that I'm not weak *'Fenris': Prove it to yourself. You aren't fooling anyone else. *'Fenris': Did I hear correctly? You are a ... abomination? *'Anders': Why don't you shout? I don't think everyone heard you *'Fenris': Do you see yourself as harmless, then? An abomination that would never harm someone. *'Anders': Like ripping someones heart out of his chest? *'Fenris': I did that at the behest of no demon. *'Anders': So we agree that it doesn't take a demon for someone to be a vicious killer? Good. *'Fenris': I seem to recall you saying something a while ago... *'Anders': Shut up. *'Fenris': "I can control it." Wasn't that what you said? *'Anders': So help me... *'Fenris': Why was your friend made Tranquil? Do you know? *'Anders': No, and it doesn't matter. Nobody deserves that. *'Fenris': I know some mages that deserve that. *'Anders': Really? Perhaps they should start making slaves Tranquil -- then they wouldn't dream of escaping! Wouldn't that be wonderful? *'Fenris': Slaves do not attract demons that try to possess them. *'Anders': Which clearly justifies it? What a perfect solution! *'Anders': You ever going to stop harping on the mages here? *'Fenris': No. *'Anders': They aren't what you saw in Tevinter. *'Fenris': The moment they are free, mages will make themselves magisters. *'Anders': They're slaves! You should want to help them. *'Fenris': I don't. *'Fenris': Is there something you want, Anders? *'Anders': You really don't have the temperament for a slave. *'Fenris': Is that a compliment or an insult? *'Anders': I'm just wondering how your master didn't kill you? *'Fenris': How have the Templars not killed you? *'Anders': I'm charming. *'Anders': Did you ever think about killing yourself? *'Fenris': I could ask you the same thing. *'Anders': I'm serious. To get out of slavery, to escape Danarius...don't tell me you never thought about it. *'Fenris': I did not. To kill oneself is a sin in the eyes of the Maker. *'Anders': You...believe that? *'Fenris': I try to. Some things must be worse than slavery. *'Anders': Some things are worse than death. *'Anders': You must know that the Templars are wrong. *'Fenris': Must I? I see Templars trying to control what they have good reason to fear. *'Anders': But they go too far. *'Fenris': Talk to Hawke about his/her mother. Ask him/her who went "too far". *'Anders': You can't hold all mages responsible for that! *'Fenris': It doesn't take all mages to cause this. Only the weak ones. (if Hawke romanced Fenris) *'Anders': Do you still support the Knight-Commander? *'Fenris': I don't care a fig for her. But she's the only one holding back the madness in this city. *'Anders': Holding back? She's howling at the bloody moon! *'Anders': Even her own people think she's lost it. *'Anders': What will it take for you to see that she's crazy? *'Fenris': Mages in glass houses shouldn't throw fireballs. *'Anders': I know it isn't my place to criticize, but... *'Anders': Are you sure about Fenris? *'Anders': He seems less a man to me than a wild dog. *'Hawke': You just don't know him. *'Anders': I know as much as I'm ever likely to. *'Fenris': That's right, mage. *'Anders': He has let one bad experience color his whole world. Surely you want someone more openminded? *'Fenris': A mage and a hypocrite. What company you keep. (to Hawke) (if Hawke romanced Fenris and with Fenris in party) Fenris and Aveline *'Fenris': I talked with Donnic. *'Aveline': Since when do you talk with my husband? *'Fenris': He...comes to the mansion every week? We play diamondback. *'Aveline': What? Why am I not invited to these games? *'Fenris': He says you get angry when you lose. *'Aveline': I do not! All right, perhaps I do. Still, that's no reason not to tell me. (with Isabela in the party) *'Isabela': Perhaps he longed for less masculine companionship? *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. (without Isabela in the party) *'Fenris': He is a good man. (with Varric in the party) *'Varric': It is if he's a betting man. *'Fenris': I disavow any knowledge of gambling occuring in my house. *'Aveline': Thank you for that tip, Fenris. *'Fenris': You caught them then? *'Aveline': Yes -- a whole nest of slave runners working out of the Undercity. *'Fenris': I imagine you imprisoned them? *'Aveline': Sadly, they never made it to prison. *'Fenris': You always know how to make me smile, Aveline. *'Aveline': Do you feel like a citizen, Fenris? *'Fenris': Excuse me? *'Aveline': You've been in Kirkwall as long as I have. Does it feel like home? *'Fenris': It feels. That itself has been a surprise. *'Aveline': I think I know what you mean. *'Fenris': I understand you're named after a famous knight? *'Aveline': Everyone always brings up the name. *'Fenris': I've not heard of Ser Aveline -- is she very famous? *'Aveline': Really? They don't tell of her glorious downfall in Tevinter? *'Fenris': Not to slaves. *'Aveline': Pardon me for saying so, but thank the Maker for that. *'Fenris': You do not like your name? *'Aveline': My name is a wish my father made. And I did want to be a knight, but... *'Fenris': I see. Still, it's a good name. A strong name. *'Aveline': What were you named after? *'Fenris': I don't know my real name. My master called me Fenris, his "little wolf". *'Aveline': Could you not call yourself something different now? *'Fenris': Couldn't you? *'Aveline': A fine point. *'Aveline': Are you safe, Fenris? *'Fenris': No. *'Aveline': You know, some guards give people the opportunity to lie if it will keep the peace. *'Fenris': You can see what I am. Lie to yourself if you must. *'Aveline': I'm going through Jeven's neglected reports. Some involve you and requests about you. *'Fenris': By whom? *'Aveline': I don't know. They look old, poorly kept. But you should be on your best behavior. *'Fenris': Thank you for getting rid of them. *'Aveline': I didn't. *'Fenris': It feels good to be captain of the guard, yes? *'Aveline': No, I will not change the patrols around your mansion again. There's already been too many questions. *'Fenris': You wound my pride with such accusations. *'Aveline': But you were going to ask. *'Fenris': Eventually. *'Aveline': (Laughs) I'll look at the roster and see what I can do. *'Aveline': All right, I'm just going to say it. Fenris, you need to present yourself better. *'Fenris': What are you talking about? *'Aveline': You're squatting in Hightown. I sympathize with your claims, but your neighbors have influence. *'Fenris': My claims? *'Aveline': To the estate. "Rightfully stolen" isn't exactly something I can forward to the Viscount. Be more...discreet about yourself. *'Fenris': I shall endeavor to exist with less offense. *'Aveline': Fenris, did you consider my offer for you to train the guard in Tevinter fighting techniques? *'Fenris': My abilities were inflicted, not taught. I will not pass that on. *'Aveline': Some good should come of them. *'Fenris': No. Fenris and Flemeth *'Fenris': A witch! (with Fenris in party when Hawke gives the amulet to the Dalish) *'Aveline': Calm yourself, we know this one. (if in party) *'Fenris': You are no simple witch. (when Hawke asks for his opinion) *'Fenris': I have seen powerful mages, spirits, and abominations. But you are none of those things. What are you? *'Flemeth': Such a curious lad. The chains are broken, but are you truly free? *'Fenris': You see much. Fenris and Isabela *'Isabela': So what's with that magical fisting thing you do? *'Fenris': I'm...sorry? *'Isabela': You know, when you stick your hand into people. *'Fenris': Oh. That. Yes. It's a...talent. *'Isabela': You could make so much coin with that. *'Isabela': I enjoy a man with markings like that. *'Fenris': You've enjoyed many, I suspect. *'Isabela': Where I come from, they're called "tattoos." Sailors get them all the time. *'Fenris': Not made of lyrium, I'd imagine. *'Isabela': Not a one. And the pictures are different—usually breasts. *'Fenris': I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed onto my chest would make things better. *'Isabela': That's me. I'm a helper. *'Fenris': So, this relic you mentioned losing... *'Isabela': You have such pretty eyes. *'Fenris': I have such... pretty eyes? *'Isabela': You Elves have such pretty eyes. Even the men. Makes me want to pluck them out and wear them as a necklace. *'Fenris': I wouldn't suggest trying. *'Isabela': Oh, I would never try. Not without reason, of course. *'Fenris': Forget I said anything. *'Fenris': You keep staring at me. Is it my eyes again? *'Isabela': You're very lanky for an elf. I like lanky. *'Fenris': From what I gather, you like a lot of things. *'Isabela': Nonsense. But when I see something I like, I go after it. *'Fenris': Do you intend to go after me, then? *'Isabela': Will you take off all that spiky armor you're wearing? *'Fenris': It's been known to happen. *'Isabela': Then forget it. *'Fenris': You keep staring at me. Is it my eyes again? *'Isabela': You're very lanky for an elf. I like lanky. *'Fenris': From what I gather, you like a lot of things. *'Isabela': Nonsense. But when I see something I like, I go after it. *'Fenris': I suggest keeping your distance.* *'Isabela': Now you're just making it challenging. (*After romance with Hawke) *'Fenris': So you freed a group of slaves? *'Isabela': Would-be slaves. They weren't slaves yet. *'Fenris': Still. You did the right thing. Many would turn a blind eye. *'Isabela': Don't read too much into it, all right? It just... seemed a good idea at the time. *'Isabela': So what duties did you have? As a slave, I mean? *'Fenris': Not this again. *'Isabela': I heard that Tevinter slaves are kept oiled so they glisten. Did your master oil you up? Did you glisten for him? *'Fenris': I was his bodyguard. *'Isabela': Always close at hand. Always within reach. Glistening. *'Fenris': You have an entire story written in your head already, don't you? *'Isabela': Mmm. *'Fenris': So I hear you think mages should be free. *'Isabela': Everyone should be free. Not just mages. *'Fenris': Not everyone's dangerous. *'Isabela': It's not about who's dangerous. It's about having choices made for you. Don't you wish you had the choice not to have lyrium stuck under your skin? *'Fenris': I do. *'Isabela': (Sighs) This is silly. I don't want to argue. *'Fenris': Do you want to guess what color my underclothes are again? *'Isabela': Oh, yes, that's much more fun. (if Fenris is not in a romance with Hawke) *'Isabela': That night, I can't stop thinking about it. *'Fenris': Well, then I'll see you later. *'Isabela': That was direct. *'Fenris': I thought I'd get straight to the point. Were you expecting flowers or something? *'Isabela': Don't be absurd. *'Fenris': Then I'll see you tonight. *'Fenris': I still don't understand why Hawke saved you. *'Isabela': You've been saying that for years. Would you have turned me over to the Qunari? *'Fenris': No, but I know what they do to their prisoners. *'Isabela': Execute them horribly, I imagine. *'Fenris': The Qunari waste nothing. They would reeducate you into a loyal follower of the Qun. *'Isabela': Pfft. Could I refuse? *'Fenris': There's always qamek, which turns you into a mindless laborer. Like I said, they waste nothing. *'Isabela': Oh. *'Fenris': If you wish to thank Hawke, she's standing right there. (First line needs verified.) *'Isabela': This one time, I was sailing to Llomerryn and there was a fight between two of my men. It was over a dice game or the last piece of toast or something. Sailors--they’re touchy about their toast. *'Fenris': Is this going anywhere? *'Isabela': It will if you let me finish. *'Isabela': So there’s a knife fight and Jim ends up with a broken off blade stuck in his shoulder. It’s buried deep in there and we’re out at sea at least a week away from the nearest port. If you were there you could’ve reached in and plucked that blade right from his flesh. *'Fenris': That’s your whole point? *'Isabela': Pretty much. Fenris and Merrill *'Merrill': Did you step on something sharp, Fenris? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Slam your fingers in a door? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Smack your head on a low beam? *'Fenris': Is there a point to this line of questioning? *'Merrill': Just wondering why you're so cross all the time. *'Fenris': Perhaps it's the inane prodding. *'Fenris': Avert your eyes, witch. *'Merrill': ... *'Fenris': You had a life. You had a family. And you abandoned them to chase after ghosts. *'Fenris': We are nothing alike. Don't even begin to think that we are. Or, depending on where the player is in the storyline, *'Fenris': Avert your eyes, witch. *'Merrill': You said I was dwelling on "useless" history, but what are you doing? *'Merrill': The past is important, to you and to all of us. We must know it to move forward. *'Fenris': Yet I have made no deal with a demon to learn of my past. *'Fenris': You had a life. You had a family. And you abandoned them to chase after ghosts. *'Fenris': We are nothing alike. Don't even begin to think that we are. *'Merrill': (Giggles) *'Fenris': What? Why are you looking at me like that? *'Merrill': You're in love! *'Fenris': I am not. *'Merrill': You keep looking at Hawke with sad puppy eyes every time her/his back is turned. *'Fenris': There are no puppy eyes. *'Merrill': It's all right, you know. Even you can be happy once in a while. It won't kill you. But your face might crack if you smile, so be careful. (If Hawke romanced Fenris) *'Merrill': Do you regret it? What happened with your sister, I mean. *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': You don't wish...that maybe you hadn't found her again? *'Fenris': Whatever I wish, it is already done. *'Merrill': You're lucky, then. There are so many things I wish I could undo. *'Merrill': I feel sorry for Anders. *'Fenris': You pity him? He's dangerous to himself and everyone around him. *'Merrill': I think he's broken the thing he wanted to save. *'Fenris': You pity him because he's you. *'Merrill': Breaking things you love isn't restricted to mages, Fenris. *'Fenris': Sadly true. *'Fenris': Why are you watching me? *'Merrill': You have vallaslin. The same markings that the Dalish have. *'Fenris': Yours are not made of lyrium. *'Merrill': No, they're made of blood. Our blood. That's what vallaslin means: blood writing. It's a mark of adulthood. *'Fenris': Mine were carved into my flesh against my will, in a ritual I remember only for the agony it caused me. *'Merrill': I'm... so sorry. *'Fenris': I don't want your pity. *'Merrill': Are you talking to me? *'Fenris': You said you were sorry about the ritual I endured. Keep your sorrow. *'Merrill': I only meant- *'Fenris': You have all the freedom none of our kind enjoy, and you throw it away. On what? *'Merrill': Our people need to reclaim their heritage. *'Fenris': A heritage of defeat? To what end? *'Merrill': Would your truly turn your back on your own history? There's so much we don't know... *'Fenris': It's not my history. It's simply history. *'Merrill': Your master have been a terrible man to make you hate mages so. *'Fenris': He was, now he's dead. *'Merrill': We're not all like him. *'Fenris': How often do I hear that, and yet, how often I find it's not true. *'Merrill': The keeper is different, they exist to preserve the old ways, and to protect our people. *'Fenris': And none of them would ever fall prey for a demon, or perform blood magic? *'Merrill': It's impossible to talk to you! (on Sundermount, during 'A New Path') *'Fenris': You can feel how thin the veil is here. A perfect place to bury your dead. The ancient elves were brilliant. *'Merrill': It wasn't always like this. *'Fenris': Are you sure about that? Logic wasn't our strong point, from the sound of it. *'Fenris': This... Keeper of yours, she was a friend? *'Merrill': She was like a mother to me. To all of us. *'Fenris': Then I'm sorry. *'Merrill': Oh you're not! She's just another mage to you, why would you be sorry she's dead? *'Fenris': I'm not sorry she's dead, I'm sorry she died for you. *'Merrill': What? *'Fenris': Let's hope the sacrifice of someone who cared for you that much isn't wasted. *'Merrill': You've probably never met a Dalish before, have you? *'Fenris': I wouldn't know. *'Merrill': I'm sure you'd be able to tell. Dalish aren't much like the elves in the cities. *'Fenris': The smug sense of superiority does give you away. *'Merrill': Certainly your people have stories about the Dalish. No? *'Fenris': My people? *'Merrill': The elves in Tevinter. They must have heard of us. *'Fenris': They've heard. They just don't care. *'Merrill': But if they ran away, the Dalish would help them. *'Fenris': You might as well say, "If they flew into the sky, they could live in the clouds". *'Merrill': What would they eat in the clouds? There is nothing there but fluff and the occasional bird. *'Fenris': This is why nobody takes the Dalish seriously. *'Fenris': See for yourself. The legacy of the magisters. *'Merrill': They sacrifice the unwilling? *'Fenris': Is that so hard to believe? You are only one step away from it yourself. *'Merrill': That's not true. *'Fenris': Believe what you like. In my experience, mages always find a way to justify their need for power. *'Merrill': You never come to the alienage, Fenris. *'Fenris': I don't live in the alienage. *'Merrill': Don't you care about the plight of our people? Not even a little bit? *'Fenris': I don't need to visit the alienage to know what they suffer. I know it better than you. *'Merrill': I've lived there for years! I see it firsthand! *'Fenris': And I lived it. *'Merrill': Pol...what was he thinking? He acted like I was a monster... *'Fenris': You are a monster. Fenris and Sebastian *'Sebastian': It's our duty to tell the templars. *'Fenris': Then why haven't you done it? *'Sebastian': I guess I was hoping they'd come to it on their own. *'Fenris': And then you wouldn't have to betray Hawke's friends, right? *'Sebastian': That's not reason enough to allow a maleficar to walk free. Which of us should do it? Shall we draw lots? *'Fenris': Uh-uh. You want to turn them in, you work it out with Hawke. *'Sebastian': You know, when I return to Starkhaven, you're welcome to come with me. *'Fenris': And do what, exactly? *'Sebastian': You're a fine warrior. If you could train men to fight like you do, we'd be unstoppable. *'Fenris': I'm no leader, and I doubt humans would want me training them. *'Sebastian': Then why not train elves? I bet there's plenty who would admire all you've accomplished. *'Fenris': I... haven't accomplished anything *'Sebastian': No? You are your own man, living as you see fit - you give yourself too little credit. *'Fenris': You are being kind. *'Sebastian': Not at all. Think about it. *'Sebastian': You know, Fenris, as a brother in the Chantry, I'm allowed to hear confessions. *'Fenris': Why would you tell me this? *'Sebastian': I know Danarius made you do things. I thought you might be more comfortable talking to a friend. You should know, a murder committed under duress is a sin on the one who ordered it, not the one whose hands carried out the deed. *'Fenris': Have I not spoken enough of my past? Does everyone in Kirkwall wish to hear every sordid detail? *'Sebastian': Sometimes, it's painful to speak. But it's the only way the wound can be lanced. *'Sebastian': Are you an Andrastian, Fenris? *'Fenris': If I say no, will you attempt to convert me? *'Sebastian': Many elves believe in the maker. I ask only because I wonder if your experiences soured your faith. *'Fenris': My faith was never strong. It's difficult for a slave to have faith in someone who abandoned them. *'Sebastian': The maker didn't enslave you, Fenris. *'Fenris': He didn't help me much either. *'Sebastian': And yet you stand here, free. Perhaps he helped you more than you think. *'Fenris': The Maker didn’t free me *'Sebastian': I see you’ve been thinking about what I said. *'Fenris': I freed myself. If the Maker did anything, he watched. Why should I thank him for that? *'Sebastian': Is it so hard to believe the maker cares for you? Maybe He gave you the chance to escape. *'Fenris': It doesn’t feel like the Maker cares for me, or anyone. *'Sebastian': We all make our own choices to do good as well as evil. That is our own path, not the Maker’s. *'Fenris': Perhaps. It’s been a... long time since I gave it any thought. *'Sebastian': It’s not too late to start. *'Sebastian': Were you ever dedicated in the faith of the chantry? *'Fenris': I have no memory of my childhood. Danarius had no desire to teach his slaves anything that made his slaves think they were worthy beings *'Sebastian': I'm sorry. I can't imagine how difficult your life has been *'Fenris': No, you can’t. *'Sebastian': Whether you were taught it or not, the Maker has room at his side for every soul, even yours. Fenris and Varric *'Fenris': I thought all Dwarves had beards. Where's yours? *'Varric': I misplaced it, along with my sense of Dwarven pride and my gold-plated noble caste pin. *'Fenris': I thought maybe it fell onto your chest. *'Varric': Oh-ho! The broody elf tells a joke! *'Fenris': I don't brood. *'Varric': Friend, if your brooding were any more impressive, women would swoon as you passed. They'd have broody babies in your honor. *'Fenris': You're a very odd Dwarf. *'Varric': And you thought I was joking about the pin. *'Varric': So where's your beard, elf? *'Fenris': Elves don't grow beards. *'Varric': Huh. I thought maybe you'd shaved it off in a fit of broody pique. *'Fenris': So you're a funny dwarf. *'Varric': Is brooding a sport in Tevinter? Do they hold competitions? Hand out trophies for the best scowls? *'Fenris': I'm not "brooding." *'Varric': Moping, then. You seem like you're a champion at it. *'Fenris': I'm perfectly content at the moment. *'Varric': Oh, so that's you smiling? Hm. Glad you clarified that. I'd never have known. *'Varric': You know you still owe me five sovereigns, elf. *'Fenris': I'm good for it. *'Varric': So, you think you can win the coin from Isabela? Good luck with that/So you're going to borrow it from Hawke? (if Hawke romanced Fenris or this dialogue appears before you meet Isabela or after she leaves) *'Varric': Coming to the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace later? *'Fenris': Never miss it. *'Fenris': So...who is Bianca? *'Varric': She's my crossbow. *'Fenris': But why Bianca? You must have named her after someone. *'Varric': Nope, Mirabelle was taken. *'Fenris': The way you fondle your weapon is disturbing. *'Varric': Hey! I'm a perfect gentleman. In public. *'Varric': So...you and Hawke? *'Fenris': What about us? *'Varric': Want to make sure I get all the details right when I tell the story. Did you sweep her off her feet or was it the other way around? *'Fenris': I'm not telling you anything but this: There was no actual sweeping involved. *'Varric': Every little bit helps, elf. (If female Hawke romanced Fenris) *'Varric': So...you and Hawke? *'Fenris': What about us? *'Varric': Want to make sure I get all the details right when I tell the story. Did he sweep you off your feet? I'm assuming he did the sweeping. He's taller than you. Awkward, otherwise. *'Fenris': I'm not telling you anything but this: There was no actual sweeping involved. *'Varric': Every little bit helps, elf. (If male Hawke romanced Fenris) *'Varric': So what do you do in that gigantic house all day? *'Fenris': Dance, of course *'Varric': Really? *'Fenris': I run from room to room, choreographing routines. *'Varric': Huh, you're actually joking! Alert the Chantry! They need to put this on the calendar. *'Fenris': And you thought I was always serious. *'Varric': You know, if you need advice on how to lay low, I can give you some. *'Fenris': Being short would make for an excellent start, I suspect. *'Varric': Keep that up, serah, and you can keep hiding like a rank amateur. *'Fenris': What would you suggest, Varric? Cowering in the sewers like a rat. *'Varric': You could try wearing something that didn’t scream ‘I hate you all. I was a slave.’ *'Fenris': The markings would still show. *'Varric': Really? Through anything? Huh. That’s... kinda cool. *'Varric': You really oughtta take that offer, elf. It would keep the coterie off your back pretty much permanently. *'Fenris': I don’t need employment. *'Varric': But it wouldn’t kill you to make some friends in this city. Three years and you’re still practically a ghost. *'Fenris': I prefer it that way. *'Varric': Healthy attitude there. Huh. Forget I said anything. *'Varric': So elf, that thing you do with your hand... *'Fenris': I can already tell this isn't going anywhere pleasant. *'Varric': I bet that makes pickpocketing easier. *'Fenris': I'll try it some time and find out. Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dialogue